themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Infernus Monarchson
"I Know Shawn Too Well King Tritonus But He's Gone Too Far Just By Betraying Our Trust" Infernus was a ruler of entire Fire Civilization and wielder of the Sword of the Fiery Cataclysm but as also not after He fell into slumber to siphoning off mana by making new Veil and as that it happen He knows Shawn too well using his artifact for not care for Manny which makes him mad but after Shawn became a Dark Mage, Infernus formed with other Monarchs as the 4th Seat for the Fire Civilization Clans duelists and for that as the even has been alot latey after the Witch Doctor Doll attack on Water Civilization and as that Infernus did heard about King Tritonus's upsetness about Chris is the Member of Shawn's attribute but not Manny's side which has cost by Nigel and get makes even more madder for him because of Shawn betray his trust after Isao and the Kaijudo Dragons banish Krogon for attacking the school and as that even also during the Vortex event Infernus took the Sword away from Shawn and but gave the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm to Manny instead just right before Haven for just even Shawn, The Rangers and the Fusion Fighters was being demonstrated for their actions and also his advocate of the Fire realm is Sergement Maddox Infernus Profile Family Zaborg the Light Civilization Emperor ( Father ) ??? ??? ??? Eternal Haven ( Sister ) Queen Kaleema ( Sister ) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Infernusa ( Wife ) Flame Agon ( Son ) Erza Scarlet ( Adoptive Daughter ) Shawn Quick ( Son ) ??? Cobalt and Hepheastus ( Grandsons ) Artemis ( Granddaughter ) Personally Creature Amdul, the Powerful Lightning Flame Duelist Pogue Garcia Shawn Deck Infernus uses Fire civilization deck. his deck was called The Law of Fire Civilization., and also Infernus added the allied Multi-Civilization creatures to his deck Drakon Warchief Ammo Train Recharge Toolbot Dragilde the Swifter x3 Kenina x3 Mark of Infernus Flame Auger x4 Cinder Fist Rock Bite Blazetrail Gilaflame x4 Lord Skycrusher Infernus the Immolator Herald of Infernus x2 Warchief Kyo Cannonade Dragon Raptor-Ace Valko Lava Burst Flaming Arrow Volly x4 Rocket Hawk Chaotic Skyterror Sergeant Maddox Blastforge Dragon Gatling Skyterror x2 Lava Leaper Dragon's Breath x3 Shock Troop Armored Sentinel Railgun Raptor Wreck Mech Waylay x6 Siege Dragon Barrage x3 Comet Missle x2 Magma Ram x4 Warmaster Tatsurion Blade-Rush Wyvern Big Hissy Little Hissy Furywing Trooper x4 Fault-Line Dragon Ember Titan Weaponized Razorcat Victory Gunner Thunderaxe Shaman Tatsurion the Relentless Riot Sprite Cindermoss Quartz Tatsurion the Champion Emblazoned Giant Corporal Pepper x3 Tatsurion the Brawler Steamtank Kryon Smolderhorn Lotus Warrior Fight! x4 Gorim the Striker Magmaclysm Rex Krakatoa the Shattered Arachnomech Episode Appearance Equipments ' Sword of the Fiery Cataclysm:' Spells Flame Auger - Infernus's main spell Take Over: Infernus the Immolator - Infernus's Take Over spell Gallery Infernus.png Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Creature Realm Army Members Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Monarchs Category:Kaiju Realm Monarchs Category:Knight Class Duel Masters Category:Fire Element Centurions Category:Iop Class Centurions Category:Fire Duelists